Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
The new cultivar is a discovered natural mutation. The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated area and selected by the inventor in a controlled environment in October 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings was performed in San Luis Obispo, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. The flowers have Golden yellow petals with red brushstroke stripes.
2. The flowers are large (10-12 cm) and of daisy flower form.
3. The plant has a strong, spreading growth habit with slightly sparse foliage.
4. The branching habit is four to six breaks per stem on a single pinch.
5. Floral longevity is very good. Flower color intensity fades with time.
6. Plants have excellent vigor and strong stems.
7. The brushstroke characteristic on ray floret petals is distinctive and very unique.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent variety xe2x80x98Peleexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,464) in most horticultural characteristics, such as growth habit, longevity, and plant vigor. However, in contrast to xe2x80x98Peleexe2x80x99, plants of the new variety have a distinct flower petal color having red streaking on a yellow background.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of a comparable variety xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99. In constrast to xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99 flower petal color is yellow with red brushstrokes or streaking. Additionally, xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99 petals have an acute rather than obtuse tip, and the flowers also tend to reflex less than in the comparable variety xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99. The flower color of xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99 fades more quickly than in xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99. The disc corolla is also more rounded than in xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99. Further, the growth habit of xe2x80x98JMay02xe2x80x99 is slightly less vigorous, more spreading and less upright than in xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99. The foliage color is lighter, more sparse, and more subdued than in xe2x80x98Fire Islandxe2x80x99.